


Killing Time

by simonsfanfics



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Beomgyu and Yeonjun kill time at M Countdown.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Killing Time

“Shit baby.” Yeonjun groaned as Beomgyu ground his erection against Yeonjun’s thigh. They were at M Countdown, killing time before they had to leave and Beomgyu, the horny demon he was, had dragged Yeonjun off to an empty room.

Smirking, Beomgyu dropped to his knees, rubbing the sizable bulge in Yeonjun’s pants. Not wanting to wait, Yeonjun hastily unbuckled his belt and shoved his jeans down, his throbbing cock springing free. 

Beomgyu didn’t hesitate to take Yeonjun into his mouth, sucking the older boy’s dick between his lips. Yeonjun hissed as the wet heat surrounded him, curling his fingers in Beomgyu’s hair and pushing the younger further onto his cock.

“Fuck.” Yeonjun groaned, burying Beomgyu’s nose in his pubes and lodging his cock down the younger’s throat. 

Beomgyu moaned happily around the shaft, working his tongue hungrily until Yeonjun pulled him back. Taking a deep breath, Beomgyu lunged back forward, swallowing Yeonjun’s dick once more and bobbing eagerly on the older boy’s cock.

Yeonjun’s groans grew louder as Beomgyu continued blowing the older boy, letting out a long moan every time Beomgyu deepthroated him. Beomgyu worked desperately along Yeonjun’s dick, greedily swallowing down every drop of the boy’s precum.

Legs shaking, Yeonjun pulled Beomgyu off his cock and wobbled towards the couch, stripping as he moved before collapsing with a grunt. Beomgyu crawled after Yeonjun, settling between the older boy’s legs and resuming his blowjob.

Yeonjun grabbed onto Beomgyu’s head, holding the boy still and thrusting into his mouth. Beomgyu let out a muffled moan as Yeonjun began fucking into his throat and worked his tongue along the shaft, the vibrations spurring Yeonjun on.

Groans spilled from Yeonjun’s lips as he hammered up into Beomgyu’s mouth, drool spilling down the younger’s chin as he swallowed down the long cock. Unable to resist, Beomgyu worked his own jeans open and wrapped a hand around his twitching cock, stroking it in time with Yeonjun’s thrusts.

Yeonjun’s hips stuttered as he felt his orgasm approach and, sensing Yeonjun was close, Beomgyu readied himself to swallow the older boy’s load. However, to Beomgyu’s surprise instead of feeling Yeonjun’s cum filling his mouth, he felt the older boy pull back.

Beomgyu looked up at Yeonjun in confusion but before he could complain Yeonjun had dragged the younger onto the couch and into a passionate kiss. Yeonjun hastily stripped Beomgyu as they made out, giving Beomgyu’s round ass a firm squeeze once he had the boy naked.

Giving Beomgyu a final peck, Yeonjun flipped the boy onto all fours and spread Beomgyu’s cheeks, exposing the younger’s tight hole. Yeonjun dove forward without hesitation, licking hungrily at Beomgyu’s hole and making the boy whine loudly.

Yeonjun expertly ate Beomgyu out, slipping two fingers into the quivering hole alongside his tongue after a moment. Beomgyu’s whines grew louder as Yeonjun fingered him open, the older boy quickly finding Beomgyu’s prostate and thrusting hard into the bundle of nerves.

Beomgyu did his best to muffle his whines but Yeonjun’s fingers felt too good, a broken moan falling from Beomgyu’s lips every few seconds. Yeonjun smirked as he watched Beomgyu trying desperately to keep himself together and, deciding to mess with the younger, slipped a third finger into the tight hole.

Beomgyu let out a long whine at the additional stretch and clenched down around Yeonjun’s fingers. Yeonjun continued skillfully working Beomgyu open, dragging his fingers along the younger’s sensitive walls as he readied Beomgyu for his twitching cock.

“FUCK!” Beomgyu cried as Yeonjun jabbed his fingers hard into the younger’s prostate.

“You gotta be quiet baby.” Yeonjun teased, still pressing his fingers into the bundle of nerves. “I don’t think I can fuck you if you’re gonna be this loud.”

“No I’ll be quiet please.” Beomgyu begged, turning back to look at Yeonjun pleadingly. 

Smirking, Yeonjun shushed Beomgyu and pulled his fingers out of the boy. Spitting onto his palm, Yeonjun stroked himself a few times before lining himself up with the younger’s clenching hole. Rubbing Beomgyu’s back soothingly, Yeonjun carefully pushed into the tight heat, letting out a groan as Beomgyu’s hole greedily sucked him inside.

“Fuck.” Yeonjun hissed, burying himself inside Beomgyu with a single thrust. Beomgyu didn’t respond, face buried in a pillow to muffle his cries of pleasure as he felt Yeonjun’s dick reaching deep inside of him.

After giving Beomgyu a minute to adjust Yeonjun began to move, setting a fast pace and fucking hard into Beomgyu as the younger whined desperately into the pillow and thrust back to meet Yeonjun’s hips. 

Gripping Beomgyu’s hips, Yeonjun drove his cock deep into the younger, Beomgyu crying out every time he felt Yeonjun’s head brush against his prostate. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, the noise urging Yeonjun to fuck even harder into Beomgyu.

Angling his hips, Yeonjun began stabbing into Beomgyu’s prostate with each thrust, making the younger scream with pleasure into the pillow. Yeonjun targeted the bundle of nerves, hitting it with each thrust and driving Beomgyu mad with lust.

Deciding to change positions, Yeonjun pulled out and rolled Beomgyu onto his back before sliding his dick back into the younger’s clenching hole. Beomgyu let out a long whine as he was filled once more, arching his back off the bed and wrapping his arms around Yeonjun’s neck, pulling the older boy into a heated kiss.

The two made out as Yeonjun resumed his fast pace, Yeonjun swallowing Beomgyu’s noises as he resumed his assault on the younger’s prostate. Beomgyu’s hard cock smeared precum all over their stomachs, each stab into his sweet spot making another spurt of the clear fluid leak from the tip. 

Unable to wait any longer, Beomgyu worked a hand between their bodies and started stroking himself desperately as he moaned into Yeonjun’s mouth. Yeonjun, seeing what Beomgyu was doing, started thrusting even faster into the younger, pounding brutally into his prostate.

Beomgyu let out a broken cry as he came, erection spewing cum all over his and Yeonjun’s stomachs and covering his fist with his load. Yeonjun skillfully fucked Beomgyu through his orgasm, leaving the younger shaking by the time he’d finished cumming.

Carefully pulling out, Yeonjun moved towards Beomgyu’s head, prodding the younger’s lips with the head of his cock. Still recovering, Beomgyu opened his mouth and Yeonjun slid his dick between Beomgyu’s lips before beginning to thrust down the boy’s throat.

Beomgyu let out weak whines as Yeonjun fucked his face, the older boy desperately chasing his orgasm in Beomgyu’s hot mouth. It didn’t take long before Yeonjun felt his orgasm approaching, grabbing tightly onto Beomgyu’s hair and roughly shoving his cock down the boy’s throat.

“Fuck!” Yeonjun growled, giving a final thrust and filling Beomgyu’s waiting mouth with his load. Beomgyu gulped down every drop of cum, releasing Yeonjun with a pop once he was sure the older boy was finished.

Panting, Yeonjun collapsed onto the couch, laying next to Beomgyu as the pair caught their breaths. After a minute Yeonjun stood up, gathering up their clothes.

“We should go before someone comes looking for us.” Yeonjun said, dressing quickly as Beomgyu did the same. As if on cue Yeonjun’s phone began to ring, Soobin’s contact flashing across the screen. “Yeah.” Yeonjun grunted, answering the phone as he pulled his jeans on. “Beomgyu’s with me, give us five minutes and we’ll be there.”

“You know, there’s a lot we could do in five minutes.” Beomgyu said with a smirk.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Save it for when we get to the dorm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I making my way through pairing Beomgyu with every TXT member? Maybe, but I'm not apologizing.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
